bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite
Romanized Title Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite Japanese Title だからその手を離して English Title So Let Go Of That Hand Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1988 Romaji yume migogochi no Easy time itsumono youni omae ga shashari dettekita okatai sono kotoba de dokomade mo boku wo ganjigarame ni suru Why? dou iu tsumori? itsumade natsu ni shigami tsuiteruno? Request ni wa kotaerarenai yo dakara sono te wo hanashite ima sugu get out of my way hitori demo daijobu sa koko ni wa nani mo nai Wanna be without you me mo kuramu you na boku no main street omae wa mada roji kara me wo giratsukasete hana ni tsuku sono nioi ga enryo mo nashi ni shitsukoku tsukimatotteru Why? dou iu tsumori? ittai nani ga hoshii no sa tell me ii kagen ni me wo samashite kure dakara sono te wo hanashite ima sugu get out of my way hitori demo daijobu sa koko ni wa nani mo nai hayaku sono te wo hanashite toriaezu get out of my way kakuretari shinai yo koko ni wa nani mo nai Wanna be without you dakara sono te wo hanashite ima sugu get out of my way hitori demo daijobu sa koko ni wa nani mo nai hayaku sono te wo hanashite toriaezu get out of my way kakuretari shinai yo koko ni wa nani mo nai Wanna be without you Japanese 夢見ごこちの easy time　いつものようにおまえがしゃしゃりでてきた おかたいその言葉で　どこまでも僕をがんじがらめにする Why？ どういうつもり　いつまで夏にしがみついているの リクエストには答えられないよ だからその手を離して　今すぐ get out of my way ひとりでも大丈夫さ　ここには何もない wanna be without you 目も眩むような僕の main street　おまえはまだ路地から目をぎらつかせて 鼻につくその臭いが　遠慮もなしにしつこくつきまとってる Why？ どういうつもり　一体何がほしいのさ tell me いい加減に目を覚ましてくれ だからその手を離して　今すぐ get out of my way ひとりでも大丈夫さ　ここには何もない はやくその手を離して　とりあえず get out of my way かくれたりしないよ　ここには何もない wanna be without you だからその手を離して　今すぐ get out of my way ひとりでも大丈夫さ　ここには何もない はやくその手を離して　とりあえず get out of my way かくれたりしないよ　ここには何もない wanna be without you English Translation An easy time, just like being in a dreamy state As always, you love showing off The words we said to each other... They'll keep haunting me wherever I go Why? What is it you're trying to do? For how long do you intend to clutch onto summer? I can't fulfill your request anymore So let go of that hand! At once, right now, get out of my way I'll be all right alone There's nothing for you here Wanna be without you It's the main street that catches my attention Yet you're still glancing around the lanes The smell reaches my nose... Sharp scents that clutch on desperately Why? What is it you're trying to do? Tell me what is it you actually want? That's enough! Open your eyes and wake up now! So let go of that hand! At once, right now, get out of my way I'll be all right alone There's nothing for you here Hurry, let go of that hand! In short, get out of my way I don't wanna hide the facts anymore There's nothing for you here Wanna be without you So let go of that hand! At once, right now, get out of my way I'll be all right alone There's nothing for you here Hurry, let go of that hand! In short, get out of my way I don't wanna hide the facts anymore There's nothing for you here Wanna be without you